


What He Wears

by sunlightsmarrow



Category: Chicago Blackhawks - Fandom, Hockey - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsmarrow/pseuds/sunlightsmarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's sort of a tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Wears

Patrick Sharp wears a bracelet everywhere he goes. It’s just some pony beads on a string and it says “I love daddy" and whenever he’s on the road, he looks at it and it reminds him of his little girl and his wife who are waiting for him at home, watching his games and listening to his interviews.


End file.
